


绑

by erinny303



Category: MakeS
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinny303/pseuds/erinny303
Kudos: 3





	绑

“sei，你知道安全词吗？”

整理书本的修长手指一顿，男人转身看斜倚在床边坐没坐相的女孩，试图从她脸上找到一丝不合时宜的促狭。

然而没有。

女孩满脸正直地回视他，就好像他们真的在讨论什么正经的学术问题，而不是这个充满各种不好意味的所谓“安全词”。

半晌，他笑着摇摇头，“很抱歉，我不太清楚。是我的失职。”

“真不知道？”女孩狐疑。

“嗯。”男人面不改色，“您如果想知道，我现在就去搜集信息。”

“嗨，不用，我给你讲讲就行了。”女孩大气地一摆手，真当他不知道开始解释，“安全词没听说过，SM你总听说过吧？那个过程里承受的那一方觉得受不了了就会说安全词，他的伴侣就会停下。”

sei噎了一下，没想到他的user会这么直白地给他解释。

女孩没注意到他的内心活动，仍然在继续，“听说各种各样的词都有，什么红灯，菠萝，乱七八糟的。”

“嗯……”男人坐在她身边，指尖摩挲自己的下巴，“user突然提起这个，是想在我们两个之间也设定一个安全词？”

“聪明。”女孩竖起大拇指，朝他眨眨眼。

“可以倒是可以，但……”他微微蹙眉，露出点恰到好处的不安，“为什么突然提起这个呢，是我对您太粗鲁了吗……？”

女孩冷笑一声，像是回忆起了什么不太愉快的事情，指指自己脖子上淡得只剩一点颜色的吻痕咬牙切齿，“别装可怜，你自己心里清楚。”

“好吧。”sei敛了表情，又恢复了平日唇角微勾的模样，揽过女孩赔罪似的在她唇上偷了个吻，“那您想设定一个什么词呢？”

她翻了个白眼，“没想好。”

“您可以慢慢想。”男人轻笑，指尖不安分地摸上她的锁骨，“在那之前，您喊停的时候，我一定会停下的。”

“耍流氓是吧？”女孩刷地红了脸，扯过sei的领带，迫他靠近自己，报复似的在他喉结上狠狠咬了一口。

“唔……您还真是坏心眼。”sei的指尖轻轻抚过那圈齿痕，“不过谁让您是我的user呢。”

他微微仰起头，修长的手指不紧不慢地解开衬衫纽扣，拉开领口，把白皙脆弱的脖颈和锁骨暴露在她眼前，“来吧，想做什么都可以。”

“这可是你说的？”女孩眼里流过一丝狡黠，把人按倒在床上，细密地舔吻他的颈侧。

她伸手扯掉男人已经松散的领带，趁他毫无防备，把他把瘦削的腕骨交叠绑缚在一起按在头顶。

“user？”男人困惑地挣动，女孩却早已将领带缚紧，系在床头。

她拍拍手，笑得十分恶劣，“想好安全词了吗？”

“……”

sei后知后觉地明白了她的意图，也不见慌乱，只无奈地摇头，“无论您怎么对我，我都可以忍受哦？”

“那好吧。”女孩跨坐在他身上，俯身亲吻他的唇角，凑在他耳边轻轻吹了口气，气音柔软缠绵，“你喊停的时候，我也会停下的。”

真是不安分的小姑娘。

sei弯起嘴角，“那么，我现在是不是应该换种方式称呼您呢？”

女孩眨眨眼，一时没反应过来，“什么？”

“比如更符合现在气氛的，”男人轻轻扯动束缚住自己的领带，“主人？”

“！”

sei刻意放低的声音彻底激起了她的占有欲。她指尖滑过男人的脸颊，居高临下地俯视他，“你很期待吗？”

“当然……唔。”

女孩不由分说咬上他的唇，齿尖轻轻厮磨，sei却好整以暇地探出舌尖在她唇上用力舔舐，又一触即走，在她咬住那块软肉前闭上嘴。

仿若挑衅。

女孩抬眼看他，男人没有丝毫被限制动作的自觉，深红色的眼眸半垂，似笑非笑地看着她。

她记得开发者为他设定的瞳色是黑红异色，如同异域而来的妖冶美人，后来被她勒令着换成了同色，原因倒不是她理直气壮说的“恶趣味”，而是被那双眼睛盯上的时候，总让她有种落入陷阱的错觉。

就比如现在。

这个人可真难搞。她想。

他怎么能永远都这么游刃有余呢？永远优雅，永远不紧不慢。她想看那张脸露出点别的表情，慌乱，隐忍，让人想玷污的表情。

女孩从床边的抽屉里摸出一个眼罩。

说是眼罩，从外形看上去就是一抹纯黑色的布条，咳，为了，罩在他脸上时那种视觉效果，特意买的。

“……”sei偏头看看她手里的东西，再看看她，忽然噗地笑出来，“您到底背着我偷偷看了多少不该看的东西啊。”

“？我看你也懂不少的样子。”女孩见状也不扭捏了，二话不说给他戴上，隔着丝质布料亲吻他的眼睛，“我不知道的时候，你也没少做亏心事吧？”

男人沉默几秒，竟然大方地承认了，“彼此彼此。”

女孩伸手在他腰间拧了一把，“挑衅我很有意思是吧？”

“嘶……好疼。”男人倒抽一口气，故意拉长尾音，“主人，您真狠心。”

她根本就没用力！

女孩气不过，干脆不理他，直接动手解他的衣扣。

sei很少有这样乖巧任人宰割的模样，她也不急，一颗一颗地解，像在拆一件包装精美的礼物。衬衫的V字开口随她的动作蔓延至下腹，露出男人匀称的身体。

她知道sei的身材很好，却始终没机会仔细欣赏，毕竟“我想看看你的腹肌”听上去实在太像某种不怀好意的邀请。

女孩伸手覆上他胸口温热的皮肤，抬起手掌，惟余指尖缓慢地沿着皮肤游走。修剪圆润的指甲刮蹭过胸前那处凸起，一路向下，轻而又轻地滑过侧腹线条明朗的肌肉，滑过收紧的腰线，攀上男人平坦的小腹，在肚脐周围打圈磨蹭。

，

“很痒……”sei轻轻挣动，手指似乎无意识地攥紧领带，放软了声音，“主人，可以给我吗？”

“求我。”

“求您，给我。”

他竟然毫无包袱地求了。

女孩噎了半天，好不容易打好腹稿的调笑只得作废，认命般解开他的腰带。掌心隔着内衣布料覆上那处明显的形状，讶异于硬度和滚烫的温度，“我还没做什么呢，就这么想要？”

“当然，”sei轻轻挺腰，借她的手释放难耐的酸胀感，不怀好意地挑起尾音，“您就是我全部欲望的根源，像您刚才那样坐在我身上到处点火，我能忍耐到现在已经很辛苦了哦？”

“你！”

女孩恼羞成怒，心想真是失算，竟然忘了这人一贯大胆有什么说什么的性格，哪怕被绑住双手蒙上眼睛也丝毫不见劣势。

她伸出手指隔着布料捏弄前端，满意地听到他压抑的喘息，这才勾起内裤边缘拉开这最后一道束缚。

想看另一半和平日不同的模样，首先自己也要豁的出去，这是某个两性关系网站给她的建议。她跪在sei两腿之间给自己做了半天心理建设，顺便复习一下网上看到的各色“教程”，红着耳根，俯身试探一般轻轻舔舐了一下已经有点湿润的前端。

“唔！”

男人猛地挣动，要不是被束缚住他可能会直接跳起来，声音罕见地掺上了慌乱，“user，别这样！”

女孩原本还很羞耻，见他这个样子，反倒忘了不好意思，多了点恶作剧得逞的满足，“不要。”

湿软滑腻的舌尖重新缠上去，像只猫似的一下一下的舔舐。sei偏过头，半张脸埋在胳膊里，遮住眼睛的黑色布料衬得脸颊一片惊心动魄的白。

“user……”他一声一声地小声唤她，不自觉地挺腰，摸索着把器物往她唇边蹭。

“怎么，不叫主人了？”她按住男人不安分的身体，悄悄用手背给自己烧红的脸颊降温。 

“我叫您主人，您会给我更多吗？”sei的呼吸仍旧有点凌乱，从善如流地改口撒娇，“主人，我好难受……”

“哦，那忍着吧。”

身下的人明显僵硬了一瞬，她偷偷弯起嘴角，伸手握住茎身，手指环住敏感的前端缓慢滑动。

sei仰头，好看的脖颈和下颌绷成一条紧致的曲线，压抑着陡然不稳的呼吸，“……您真是，坏心眼……”

女孩轻轻抽了口气。他声音好听，也很擅长用声音撩拨她，往往他在她耳边轻喘两声就能杀得她丢盔弃甲放弃抵抗——虽然据本人说，都是无意识的。

她毕竟也是有正常需求的年轻人，喜欢的人在眼前露出这种模样，说不想……，都是扯淡。

好在这次不用他亲手感受湿润的内里。

即便他看不见，在喜欢的人面前自己动手也给她带来不小的压力。女孩咬住下唇，尽力克制住不漏出一声低吟，指尖在缝隙里滑动磨蹭，钻进深处小心地扩张。

sei侧过脸，捕捉到空气里细微的水声，被情欲浸哑的声音里满是戏谑，“您在……自己来吗？要不要我来帮您？”

“闭嘴。”她咬牙，拇指稍用力磨蹭过铃口，男人闷哼一声，乖乖闭上嘴巴不作声了。

身体其实早就做好了准备，她跨坐在男人身上，蓦地有点打怵。即使现在看上去是她在主导，可一想从前那些被贯穿的体验，心里埋下的慌乱的种子就开始疯狂发芽。临到紧要关头，她开始退缩了。

见她不动也不说话，男人长长叹了口气，“user，您这样考验我的自制力，我很为难的。”

“嗯？”女孩回神，sei已经伸出手指勾掉罩在脸上的黑色布条。像是不习惯突然变亮的视野，他眯了眯眼睛。

等一下？！

“你怎么……”女孩的脸色瞬间十分精彩，下意识去抢他捏在手里的领带，心里大喊要完要完他怎么自己解开了？！

“见您玩得开心，索性就陪您多玩一会儿。”像是看穿了她的疑惑，sei不慌不忙地捉住她伸过来的双手，领带丝滑的布料还带着他的体温，转眼就紧紧缠上她的手腕。

不同于她随便缠几圈的毫无章法，这人可是实打实地绑住了。

“您好不容易这么主动一次，我也想看看您能做到哪个地步呢。”女孩跪伏着的姿势失去双手这个着力点便十分重心不稳，他几乎没费什么力气就把她按在自己怀里，颇遗憾地撩起她的睡裙，指腹磨蹭过光滑的大腿内侧慢慢上滑，“可惜您连衣服都不脱，最后一步还是要我自己来啊。”

她有点慌。

“停停停，我不玩了，你快放开！”

“不—要—。”sei抱着她翻身，把女孩柔软的身体压进床铺，模仿她把领带的另一端系在床头，俯身咬她的耳尖，“学坏的孩子要受到惩罚，您说对吗？”

“？！”

“乖一点。”男人按住她的肩膀，轻而易举地制住她徒劳的挣扎，“小心弄伤自己。”

敞开的衬衫还挂在他身上，他也不脱，任由它半隐半现地遮住身体，倒是打造出另一番风景，性感得紧。

他似乎也不想喝往常一样把她剥成一颗干净的糖果，只褪去掉她的底裤，温热的手贴上腰侧缓缓上移，把睡裙柔软的衣料推上胸口。这种不紧不慢的脱法带来一种难以言喻的羞耻感，双手交叠在头顶的姿势让她不自觉地挺胸，sei低头吻她，指腹带着一点凉意探进她湿润的身体深处，轻车熟路地摸索到内壁上让她瞬间弓起身子的点。

女孩忽然泄了气，认栽。大概她这辈子都得被这个人吃得死死的。

她蜷起腿，脚尖半死不活地点上他的肩膀推拒，“你的腰带扣好凉，贴到我的腿了。”

sei若有所思，一手抽出那条皮带，另一只手顺势握住了她抵在自己肩上的脚踝。

女孩忽然敏锐地嗅到一丝危险。

他想绑她！

“你要干嘛？”她缩回脚，警觉地盯着他。

“别紧张。”男人把皮带扔到一边，玩味地笑，“我还什么都没做呢。”

“你要是再往我身上添奇怪的东西，今天就睡沙发去。”她瞪着sei，下巴点向他摸索眼罩的手威胁出声。

sei挑眉看她，“您用在我身上的时候可是一点都没犹豫。”

“我不管，反正你不许用。”

“真是任性。”他低低地笑，张嘴轻咬她的脖子和锁骨，炽热硬挺的器物抵住她湿润的穴口，“您……准备好了吗？”

女孩没好气地用膝盖撞他的侧腰，“你刚才不是自己试过了吗。”

“想听您亲口说而已。”他毫不隐瞒自己的目的，在她耳边呢喃，“要进去了。”

不说还好，听见这话，她所有注意力都不自觉地集中在身下，时间像是被拖慢了，她能清晰感受到他破开肉瓣的动作，感受他缓慢挤进深处。

身体紧密贴合，男人在她耳边餍足地喟叹，“您不放松一点的话，我没法动哦。”

话是这么说，也没见耽误他挺动腰肢一点一点顺着柔软的内壁磨蹭。她不知道自己的身体是被酥麻感蛊惑着放松了还是怎么，每次她开始适应他的节奏时，这人总能掐着点加大动作幅度，迫她逐渐沦陷。

男人捞起她软绵无力的腿，把她的膝盖压向肩膀，折成一个不用看都知道有多羞耻的角度。

“脚趾都蜷起来了，有那么舒服吗？”sei双手按在她膝弯上，吻着她的膝盖内侧细腻的皮肤轻笑出声，“真可爱。”

“……流氓……呜，你慢一点，慢点好不好……”

sei凑到她耳边，用指尖描摹她耳廓的弧度，“求我。”

女孩羞愤不已，不管不顾地扭头要咬他的指尖，“你混蛋……！”

“这才像您。”他满意地吻上女孩的耳垂，不由分说地加快抽动的速度，“您要是真的直接求我，我倒没机会好好享用了……”

男人手肘撑在她颈侧，温热的掌心包覆住她被桎梏的双腕，肉茎每次退出都只留下一个前端，再狠狠撞进深处。肉体相贴发出旖旎的撞击声，她眼里漫上一层水雾，语无伦次地呜咽乞求，“sei，轻点……停下……”

“不要。”

她被他的攻势撞碎了呼吸，sei蹙起眉，指腹蹭过她死死咬住的下唇，挡开牙尖，“别弄伤自己。”

她也弄不清这人是怎么控制自己的，对比于身下顶撞的力道，带着安慰意味的亲吻轻柔得像羽毛。温热的呼吸拂过唇边，她听见他说，“实在受不了就咬我吧。”

怎么舍得咬呢。

女孩闭上眼睛，在他的喘息和闷哼里不住颤栗。她知道他在试探并尝试突破她的底线，知道腕骨上传来的力度是他释放前夕的忍耐，知道他已经解开了她手腕上的束缚。

她没力气——不，不如说根本就没想过推开他。

她只会习惯性地和他十指相扣，吻他的唇，把自己的全部都交付于他。

她也说不清自己为什么会如此无条件地信任一个人。

但她就是知道，没什么好担心的。

难以承受的快感沿着脊椎蹿上大脑，炸出一片空白。灯光在视野里扭曲，男人纤长如鸦羽的眼睫微颤，半轮暗红的眼眸像一湾温柔的漩涡，吞没了她全部理智。

餍足过后，sei乖巧地替她按摩勒出红印的手腕，试图在她唇边索吻，“喜欢今天这样吗？”

女孩一掌推开他，“不喜欢！”

“嗯……那还真是为难。”

女孩挑眉看他，心里有种不祥的预感，总觉得肯定还有后话，而且是不太好的后话。

sei抱着她，把脸埋在她颈窝里，低声笑道，“我很喜欢，所以您还是想一个安全词吧。”

fin.


End file.
